


The Morning After Budapest

by smarshtastic



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a good day's sleep, Clint and Nat wake up to a little morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After Budapest

Sometime the next day – late in the afternoon, really – Clint finally woke up. His whole body ached with new bruises and healing scratches. He had a hard time opening his eyes, crusted over as they were with sleep. Clint didn’t really want to move, didn’t really want to wake up, and, for once, he didn’t have to. Nat was still asleep, curled up in his arms. She always slept curled up so tight, in the fetal position. She fit so well in his arms though. He smiled sleepily. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, innocent, even. Beautiful. But, she was always beautiful. He pressed a kiss to her temple, fingers stroking over the soft skin of her side. 

Nat shifted in his arms, an eye cracking open to peer up at Clint sleepily. He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

“Mornin’,” he murmured. Nat turned and wiggled around until she could lean up and kiss him properly. 

“Is it really still morning?” she asked, ignoring the ache in her own limbs. Clint raised one shoulder in a little half-shrug. 

“I can’t see the clock, and I don’t feel like moving,” he said. His hand came up to stroke through her pretty curls. Nat tilted her head back, loving the feeling of his hands in her hair. His fingers rubbed little circles into her scalp. 

“Me either,” Nat practically purred. Clint smiled, tilting her chin up with his other hand to kiss her softly. She practically melted against him. These mornings (afternoons, whatever) were the only time Nat was like this – perfectly relaxed, soft, unguarded. Clint loved Nat all the time, but this was one of his favorite sides of her, and it was a rare and beautiful thing. She opened up to him, letting him kiss her deeply, his hand tightening in her hair, pulling her flush against his body. Her hands raked up his side, skating over his arms and shoulders to rest on the side of his neck. 

“Mm,” Clint hummed against her mouth. The corners of his own mouth were turned up in a lazy smile. 

“What’re you smiling about?” Nat asked, tugging on the short strands of hair at the back of his neck. Clint chuckled and kissed her again. 

“Nothing – nothing,” he said, lips still pressed against hers. “I just really like this.”

“Me too.”

Clint smiled wider and tightened his hand in Nat’s hair, pulling her close for a long, deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, hand stroking at his hair at the back of his head, and slung a leg over his thigh. He dropped one hand to hold her leg in place, stroking gently over her skin, mindful of the bruises that had surely blossomed overnight. He kissed over her jaw, down her neck and past her collar bone, pausing to kiss each peak. His mouth trailed to her breasts, leaving a trail of moist kisses in his wake. 

“Mm, Clint,” Nat breathed, a little laugh bubbling up. She threaded her hands through his short hair, petting him as he closed his mouth around a nipple. He ran his tongue over it, every movement gentle, slow, loving. Her other nipple received the same treatment, Clint’s hands stroking down her sides. He kissed down her trim belly, lips lingering over each little bruise he came across. Clint wiggled down further, the blankets over his head. He listened carefully for Nat as he nuzzled and kissed between her legs, inhaling her sweet, musky scent. When he closed his lips around her clit, Clint heard her sigh happily. 

This was something he was good at; Clint could make Nat tremble, fall apart like no other man could, and he took great pride in doing it right. He held her legs apart gently, circling her clit with his tongue before wrapping his lips around her, humming. Her hands tightened in his hair, her sighs growing longer and louder. Clint wiggled under the blankets, moaning appreciatively between her legs. She swatted him gently, laughing breathlessly. 

“You’re – oh, ah – ridiculous,” Nat breathed. Clint smiled against her, sliding a finger inside her and crooking it just _so_. He was rewarded with a gasp. Closing his mouth around her, Clint licked and sucked at her, driving her quickly over the edge, until she arched up, whimpering prettily, hands tugging on Clint’s hair. 

He did it again, just for good measure. 

Clint kissed his way back up Nat’s body, his fingers still moving lazily over her. He kissed the corner of her mouth. Nat pulled him in to kiss him properly, wrapping all her limbs around him. 

“Don’t stop now,” she murmured. “I’m just getting started.”

“Well, if you put it that way,” he laughed softly against her mouth and hitched one of her legs up further. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, smirking as Nat tried to tilt her hips up to take him in. 

“Tease.”

Clint laughed again. “Sleepy morning sex, don’t ruin it.”

Nat huffed and rocked up, but Clint angled his hips away. He kissed her sweetly. “I said _don’t_ ruin it, Nat,” he murmured. He pressed himself flush against her body and slid into her with an easy roll of his hips. 

“Oh –“

“What? Didn’t catch that,” Clint breathed, thrusting in deep. Nat laughed and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. 

Clint picked up a steady pace, unhurried as he kissed and stroked her. He swallowed her moans and was soon moaning back to her. She fluttered and clenched around his cock, whimpering so prettily. This was the only time when she only made these noises; even under intense duress, she never broke. Clint could, though – he could break through her walls and turn her into jelly. And she loved every moment of it. 

“Clint,” she gasped, fingers raking down his back. She had this way of wrapping her whole body around him, like she was trying to take in every single one of his molecules. 

“Nat,” came his answering moan. He thrust into her deeply, lost in the heat and slickness around him and the taste of salt on her skin and the little whimpers that filled his ears and the burn of nails in his back –

Clint came with a long moan, pressing his mouth hard against Nat’s. He felt her shudder and arch up underneath him not a second later. He kept moving his hips as they both came down from their orgasms. Clint peppered kissed over her lips and neck. 

“Mm,” Nat let her head fall back, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Clint nuzzled into her neck. 

“Love you, ‘tasha,” he mumbled, going boneless on top of her. She pushed at him. 

“You’re heavy,” she protested. He only cuddled in closer. 

“Shh, sleepin’,” he said. He peeked up at her, smiling. Nat rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too. She swatted him gently. 

“Alright, alright,” she said. She stroked a hand tenderly through his hair. Clint settled in again, shifting so he wasn’t completely squishing her. Nat leaned in and kissed him. “Love you too, Clint.”

They drifted off to sleep for another half a day, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [What Happened After Budapest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572922); a porny sequel for yayne


End file.
